A Poetic Retelling
by LainieMichelle
Summary: Sometimes your forced to make decisions. Decisions that can tear you away from the one's you love. Someone wise once said Life isn't fair, and it definitely hasn't been fair for Bella.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: First fanfic, first story. Usually I write essays analyzing classical poems and stories so this is quite a change for me. I've never taken the time to actually write a story so you might find grammatical errors and the like…let me know if you do. I don't mind criticism.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Prologue: Door Number One, Please.

I had to flee there was no other way, but how could I keep my heart from leaping out of my chest. Like a flaying fish, my lungs were gasping for air. Could I really deceive a vampire into thinking I was completely relaxed? No, I couldn't. How was I suppose to get out of this? Think Bella !

Even if I did deceive him, what then? Where would I go? I couldn't run forever. It was clique to even think it, but it was now or never. I had to make a choice. I exhaled, and entered the room. He was standing there, waiting. Watching my every move with a disguised indifference. As if he didn't hear the throbbing of my heart against my chest.


	2. Stairs from Hell

Author's Note: My prologue was incredibly short. I guess that's what happens when you decide to post a story at 1 am on a Friday night, ugh. Well, for some reason the spell check on my Word program doesn't work, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Climbing the flight of stairs to my fourth floor walk up was not an easy task. Carrying a couple of suitcases didn't make it any easier. I turned the knob to enter the place I would call soon call home, unless Edward came looking for me. Why did I leave Forks?

I had to constantly remind myself of the events that led me to make that decision. It wasn't easy, in fact it was quite painful, both physically and mentally. It caused me physical pain to be this far from Edward. I trembled at the thought of never seeing him again. What kind of life would I live? Would I even bother getting up everyday? I couldn't dwell on the possibilities. At the moment there were more pressing things to think about, like cleaning my roach infested apartment.

I tried to ignore the aching pain in my chest, and started my way down the stairs to buy cleaning supplies. What else could I do? It had only been a day and half, and I was about to give up and head back to Forks. To Edward. How pathetic. "He will come," I kept telling myself and the thought made the pain reside. Stepping out into the crisp fall air of the city awakened my senses.

I had decided on New York for many reasons. I had always wanted to visit the city, and when the time came to chose my place of concealment I had no doubt in my mind where that would be. After graduation, I had patiently waited for Carlsie to change me. I was more than content with spending every moment with Edward. Washington State had accepted me and Edward would join me there in the fall. Everything was perfect, but my patience was wearing thin.

Carlsie had given me his word, but the constant whispering and strange looks gave me the feeling that the entire Cullen family wasn't telling me something. I went against my instinct and refrained from asking questions. I put my entire faith on Carlsie's promise. When August rolled around I couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm tired of waiting Edward. I feel like you're hiding something from me, am I right?" Edward looked surprised by the straightforwardness of my question. He should be used to my probing or so I thought.

"Bella, I love you, you know that." Then came the pause. I knew something was wrong without him saying another word.

"I asked Carlsie to give me until September to find anoth..err…", he stuttered, "alternative."

I coud feel the blood slowly filling my face. I don't think I've ever felt so angry, so betrayed. "Edward, there is no alternative. I thought we had settled this. If you don't do it then the Volturi will find and kill me. Why can't you understand that without you there is no life for me?"

My voice trembled, and my body was burning with rage. How could he do this? Did he not want to spend eternity with me? I thought about the reasons why he would go behind my back and change Carlsie's mind. Carlsie. The man I had trusted. He sensed my change in frustration.

"Blame me, not Carlsie. He was reluctant about breaking his promise but he said he would allow it until you brought it up."

I had been standing in front of the window looking at the thick fog that slowly made its way towards the house. Edward tried to embrace me, but I couldn't be near him.

"Please, just go. I need to be alone." I never thought that I would say that. Not to Edward. I moved from the window so he could climb out. He stared at me but I couldn't look at him. And then he was gone.

There was no one I could talk to about this, not even Alice could help. Yes, Alice _had _seen me as one of them but that could have changed. Jacob was no longer my friend, and that had been entirely my choice. I was alone. I had to make a decision on my own.

I thought about the chocies I had, and none were appealing. For some sick and twisted reason, I decided to leave Forks . If Edward wanted to spend eternity with me he would find me. It sounded like a good plan, at the time, but a dozen burning questions haunted me as I headed to the convenience store a block away from my Brooklyn apartment. MY apartment, as if it could even be called that.

My new home consisted of a room, a small kitchen, and an even smaller bathroom. In my hurry to leave Forks, I had forgotten little details like furniture. That was a problem for another day, all I wanted to do was sleep on a semi-clean floor.

As I entered the small store, I was surprised by the clerk and a customer arguing in a foreign language, probably Russian. I quickly headed to the cleaning supplies and grabbed what I needed. A balding man was staring at me from the back of the store, his stare caused me to shiver. This was another one of the details I had managed to overlook. A young woman living alone in a large city with her family far away was dangerous. No one knew I was in New York or that I had dissappeared. Well, not yet at least.

I had explained to Charlie and the Cullens that I wanted to spend sometime with my mother before school started. Edward insisted on coming with me, in case Victoria showed up, but I refused. I made it clear that I wanted bonding time with my mother. I know it hurt Edward; me not wanting him around but I had to do it. I had to force Edward to make a choice. I didn't have eternity.

I mailed him a letter before I left, which he should have received by now. I also wrote one to Charlie and my mother. I did not want them to think Edward had something to do with my sudden dissappearance. Charlie didn't fully trust Edward, and I didn't blame him. With everything that had happened the year before it was understandable.

The content of the letters to my parents was simple and to the point. Basically, I told them I needed sometime alone to decide if Washington State was really what I wanted. I pleaded with them not to look for me and reminded them that I was of age. Edward's letter was a bit harder to write.

Telling the person that you love more than life itself that your leaving isn't easy. I felt a pang of pity for Edward, and what he had to go through when he had left me almost a year ago. The letter explained why I had to leave and the only way to get me back. I told him about my decision to find a place where the Volturi and Victoria would have trouble finding me. I'm sure he was pleased that I had at least thought about THAT possibility.

All I knew for sure was that the only way I would be with Edward was if he came to a decision on his own. The decision to change me. There was no other alternative, that I was sure of. As I headed back to my apartment, I tried to concetrate on my surrondings. The city was full of noise. It was incredible. The walk to my apartmetn was too short, and I was pushed back into my reality as I climbed the stairs.

My apartment looked desolate and empty much like I felt at the moment. I stifled a laugh as I realized this. I tried to concentrate at the task at hand. Scrub. Scrub. And more scrubbing. By sunset I was exhausted. I lay my coat on the bare floor, and allowed my body some rest.


	3. Endless Humming

Author's Note: After a day of regression analysis and labor economics I was in the mood for posting. So here ya go, enjoy. Or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The bright sunlight poured through my curtainless window. My body was stiff and my stomach was pleading for attention. I couldn't remember when I last ate. I didn't want to get up, that would involve facing my problems.

My first day in New York I had been hired as a waitress at a coffee shop three blocks away. At first, I was just happy to have a way to sustain myself, but now I began to wonder why this job was so easy to get.

It was Monday, and I was scheduled to start work the next day. My self imposed banishment would have been so much easier with the type of money the Cullen's possessed. Nice, Bella! Just thinking about them made me want to grab my knees and cry.

I knew Edward would know I was leaving before the letter arrived, Alice would have seen it, but I wanted him to know the reason behind my departure. I didn't know what I was going to do for the rest of the day, but sitting in my empty apartment wasn't an option.

I decided I should listen to my stomach and find some form of food. A bagel and a cup of coffee later and I was headed to thrift stores to look for furniture.

Really, any furniture would be nice at this point. I had no luck at the first store, and was headed for the second when my clumsiness kicked in. I sighed as I headed straight for the pavement, but I never made it.

A pair of cold, strong arms grabbed me by the waist. I instantly thought of Edward, but when I turned a saw a complete stranger. "Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it?"

"Ammmm….," was the only sound my voice was making. My instinct told me this guy was a vampire, but his eyes were an inticing shade of green and his cheeks were flushed. There were no purple bruise-like marks under his eyes. I quickly shook the odd-feeling I received from his touch and realized he was waiting for me to speak. "I'm fine," was all I could stammer.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you," I said as my voice decided to make its reappearance.

"Well, my name is Gregory. You look like you haven't slept in days." He quickly brushed my face with his hand.

I immediately turned around and walked away. I didn't know how to respond to what he said. I couldn't tell him what I had been going through, he would think I was insane! I realized that hanging around vampires and my middle aged father was making me socially inadequate.

"Wait," he yelled, "I didn't mean to insult you."

"Its alright. I have to go, I'm running late," I said as I quickly made my way across the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gregory seemed to always be around after that day. I couldn't completely shake off the feeling that it wasn't a coincidence. He had saved me from falling on my face, and I was forever thankful. I wasn't exactly friendly to him when we met, but Gregory had been at the coffee shop where I worked every morning after that day.

Four months had passed since I had moved to New York. Four whole months since I had last seen Edward. The days seemed to blend together without much distinction between them. I was secreltly hoping I wouldn't have to be here for more than a week, but I now realized my plan had been flawed.

I mean four months was more than enough time for a family of very talented vampires to find me, if they had wanted to. I had changed my name to Isabella Marie Mason, nothing too difficult to figure out. Or at least that's what I had hoped.

My life in New York was turning out to be quite interesting, all things considered. My job at Irene's Coffee Shop was….treacherous. Long hours, little pay, and lots of work, but it kept me busy. Busy was good. It kept me from falling into a zombie-like state that always threatened to consume me in the confines of my small apartment.

"BELLLAAA, hurry or we're gonna be late for work," yelled Anabel from the second floor. She probably had awakened half the building in her attempt to rush me.

Anabel was my closest friend on the East coast. Alice held the same position in Forks. She had grown up in Seattle, and moved to New York to attend NYU. Anabel was very much like Angela. Silence never bothered us.

There was no need for words when we were feeling a bit down. We both had our own internal struggles to deal with, and didn't feel the need to let each other in on the details.

As I reached the second floor, we hurriedly flew down the rest of the stairs. We were both pretty chirpy considering it was a Monday. Gregory would be waiting outside for us. His black hair drapped across his eyes, and his scarf blew in the wind as me and Anabel stepped out of the building.

This had become a sort of Monday morning ritual. Anabel rushing me, and Gregory waiting for us outside. It was ten o'clock on a freezing December morning, but Gregory was holding a couple of pizza slices. Only in New York.

"I thought you guys might be in the mood for some pizza," he said.

As I quickly wrapped my scarf around my neck, I grabbed the pizza.

"Geez, Bella. Hello to you too." Gregory was clearly amused by my behavior.

"Another Monday morning," whispered Anabel in a gloomy tone.

"You guys are so pessimistic." Gregory said as he examined our faces.

Anabel was chattering about her brother's birthday, which had just passed. She was always animated when she spoke about her family, and I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

As we entered the coffee shop, we waved goodbye to Gregory. "I'll see you guys later," he yelled over the passing amublance siren. Ahhh, boys. Why was it so hard for them to grasp the idea of friendship.

I had been clear about our relationship from the beginning. I told him I was broken and unrepairable, and that all I could offer was my friendship. Instead of dampening his spirit, it only seemed to encourage him.

I was left wondering what in the world he saw in me. He was gorgeous, and he would be a doctor someday. Why me? Yet Gregory seemed familiar to me somehow, and his presence comforted me. Like he could stand a chance against deadly vampires!

"Baby, went to Amsterdam she put a little money into traveling….," sang Anabel. She tended to sing along to whatever song had last played on her Ipod. Unfortunately, this would rub off on me. Damn music!

Music had the power to make a dark day seem brighter, but it also awakened emotions that you wanted to stay dead and buried. And the day flew by with endless humming and singing.

The street lights had just been turned on when I left work. I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard a shuffling of feet behind me. I hated walking home alone. The dark alleys seemed like gaping black holes ready to suck me in. As I turned the corner, Gregory was standing in front of me. I mean really in front of me, about an inch away from my face.

I couldn't move or speak. Gregory must have seen me turn green. "Bella, I didn't mean to frighten you." He was shaking my shoulders waiting for me to snap out of my shock. All I could do was mumble, "I'm okay."

"I am so sorry Bella."

I cleared my throat. "It's fine, just don't do it again," I said as a playfully as I could while I punched his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." I was thankful for that. As we approached my building you could make out police cars parked in front, and a crowd beginning to form_. What now_, I thought to myself.


	4. Caring is Creepy

Author's Note: I know some of you are still in high school so the thought of midterms doesn't frighten you, yet. I have three midterms next week. All very difficuly, all about economics, ugh. So here's the third chapter, I don't know what to say about except that I think I need to re-read Twilight so I can keep Bella in character. Also, thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys added a much needed boost to my self esteem. )

Disclaimer. I own nothing.

Brooklyn wasn't the safest place to live, but I naturally attract trouble so it wasn't really something I considered when I moved here. Plus, there was danger everywhere and I had acquired first hand experience in Forks.

Gregory grabbed my hand and pulled me through the small crowd. I hated how his hands were always so cold, it reminded me of Edward. I sighed and mentally prepared myself for whatever lay ahead.

"Sorry ma'am you can't go into the building," said a husky police officer. He was the type of police officer that made you wonder if cops actually _did_ spend all their time in donut shops.

"But I live here, what's going on?" I tried to keep the curiosity out of my voice.

"Sorry, but the whole building has been evacuted. Come back tommorrow morning."

Great, now where was I suppose to go. I felt myself being dragged away when I suddenly remembered Gregory had a hold of my hand.

We were walking away from my building. "Hey, where are we going?"

"You heard the man, you can come back tommorrow. I have a comfy couch in my place unless you prefer to spend the night on the street."

It wasn't really a question, I had no choice in the matter. I felt uncomfortable accepting his invitation but I was too tired to argue. I realized I had never asked Gregory where he lived. A friend should know these type of things, shouldn't they?

"Where exactly do you live, Gregory?"

"You'll see.," he said as a sly smirk spread across his face. He suddenly stepped out on the street and waved down a taxi. "Fifth and 60th, please," he said to the driver as soon as we were inside.

I didn't know much about real estate but I knew that Fifth Avenue was known for expensive shops and mansions. He must have seen the confused look on my face because he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't look so surprised Bella. You never really ask anything about me so there's know way you would have known I was loaded," he said with a hint of smugness.

"Yeah, I guess I'm stuck in my own world sometimes."

"Bella, your stuck in your own world ninety percent of the time but its okay I'll be here when you decide to join the real world."

We both fell silent after that. Gregory always seemed to put things so bluntly. No sugar coating or polite phrases, just the utter truth. The traffic wasn't as horrific as most days and we made it to Midtown in a record hour.

When we stepped out of the cab, Gregory was at the building entrance waiting for me. The lobby was lite by small lamps and everything seemed to glow. "So, this is where you live," I said trying to make the akward moment less akward. It didn't work.

"Well, I inherited it from my grandfather. He passed away a year ago." We entered the elevators and he pressed the button for the penthouse.

"Oh, and where's the rest of your family?"

He smiled as if I had said something funny. "Well, I don't have any close family. Both my parents died in a car accident when I was six, and I was an only child. I do have some uncles and cousins that live in Europe, though. I visit them a few times a year."

The elevator door opened to reveal two wooden doors. Gregory grabbed his keys from the back of his jean pocket, and fumbled with them looking for the right one. When he finally opened the door, I gasped.

"I take it you approve?"

The whole place was white. White walls, white furniture, white countertops. What took me by surprise was the view. The fourth wall of the apartment was completely glass and overlooked Central Park. Gregory grabbed my hand and led me down a hallway to the right until we stopped at the third door.

"You can stay here, it's the guest room. I'll be sleeping over there if you need me." He pointed to the door directly across the hall from mine. "Oh, there's food in the fridge if your hungry. I would keep you company but I'm dead tired," he said as he stepped towards his room. "G'night."

I sighed and entered the room. The room was a beige-pink color with soft white carpeting. It had a granny feeling to it. The bed was made of oak with nightstands on both sides. It was nothing extravagant but it managed to amaze me. I realized I didn't have anything to sleep in when I heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in."

"So, do you like it or would you prefer the couch?"

"No, I think I'll be able to manage." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, here I brought you these." He tossed me a pair of sweats and a faded shirt with the words Amoeba Music splattered in red and yellow across the front. "They probably won't fit but its better than sleeping in jeans."

"Thanks." I closed my eyes and yawned. When I refocused my eyes, Gregory was gone.

I slept better than I had in months that night. I tried to tell myself it was because of the huge bed, but I couldn't help thinking it had something to do with Gregory's presence.

With the soft light of the rising sun, I could fully appreciate the appearance of the room. The lace curtains hung limply over the window, I sighed and grabbed my messenger bag from the nightstand. I found my ipod, and jammed the earphones into my ears. I settled for The Shins, and got up to stretch.

I remembered I hadn't really looked around the place. Gregory had pratically dragged me to the door of my room without more than a glimpse. Everything was silent as I quietly opened the door.

The whiteness and plainess of the front room made me feel like I was in an office. Yes, it was modern and high tech, but Gregory had too much personality for this room. It was if he didn't really live here, like he hadn't made this place his own. I headed towards the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk from inside. To my surprise, there was a ton of food inside.

For some demented reason, I had always thought Gregory would make a good vampire. Other than the fact that he rivaled my paleness, his body tempature already seemed to be off by a few degrees and I never saw him eat. He was already beautiful and strong. What more do you need to be considered a good canditate for vampirism?

Oh, yeah. You have to be on the verge of death. Otherwise, its considered inhumane, well, at least to one vampire I knew. While I was rummaging through the cupboards, Gregory decided to make his appearance.

His hair was deshelved and he was scratching his head. I don't think he was fully awake because he hardly acknowledged my presence. He slowly made his way to the white leather couch and turned on the big plasma.

"Good morning, Bella. The cereal is in the cupboard above the fridge." He said all this without taking his eyes away from the plasma. Apparently, there was a Daria marathon on MTV that required his full attention.

"Aren't you going to eat? I can make you something." It had been a while since I had actually cooked.

"Nah, I'll grab something later."

"Well, I'm going to see what hideous crime took place in my building, do you want to come?"

"Sure." I could tell Gregory wasn't much of a morning person. He was usually a lot more talkative when I saw him. I started to think something was wrong, but I thought it was best if I left him alone. I knew I didn't like to be bothered when I was in a bad mood.

I took my cereal and headed to my room. It took me less than twenty minutes to get ready, but somehow Gregory was ready before me.

"Took you long enough." His mood had brightened.

"I just couldn't decide what to wear," I said with dripping sarcasm.

"Oh, Bella." He patted my head.

"Let's go before the whole building collapses." I dragged him away from the plasma and out the door.

When we reached my apartment, I wanted to cry. There were two fire trucks parked across the street. The building had caught fire and collapsed. Within a span of twenty four hours the little bubble I had managed to create had literally fallen to the ground.

"I guess we weren't in time to save the building. Maybe if you wouldn't have taken so long getting ready…"

"This isn't funny Gregory." I thought about the things that had vanished along with the building. My clothes. Pictures. Edward's CD. I started sobbing and fell to my knees.

Gregory picked me up by the shoulders and steadied me.

"Come on, there's nothing left for you here."

As Gregory dragged me away, I looked back at the ashes that held my last material connections to Edward. What was to keep me from thinking he was just a part of my imagination now?

Playlist: (I forgot about this in the other chapters, I always wanted to make one, hehe.)

Caring is Creepy – The Shins

War- Subvert – Zounds

Sunbeam- Canyon Country

Superconnected- Broken Social Scene

Amsterdam- Peter Bjorn & John (the song Anabel was humming in the last chapter)


	5. Sudden Movements

Author's Note: Beware: this chapter was written on four hours of sleep and a caffeine overload. I still have two more midterms to go, but for some insane reason I decided to take a break. Let me know what you think, what I can fix, etc. I'm new at this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The goldish liquid burned as it traveled down my throat. I was trembling as I handed the small glass to Gregory. The numbness was replaced by comforting warmth as the liquid made its way down my stomache. I turned to look out the window, it was twilight.

"How long has it been?" The answer didn't matter.

"You've been staring at the wall the whole day Bella. We were about to take you to a doctor." Anabel's voice trembled as she bit her bottom lip. She was trying to hold back tears. She was sitting right in front of me, and somehow I had managed to look right past her.

Gregory clapped three times bringing me further out of my coma-like state. He hurriedly threw my blue peacoat at me and grabbed my hand. His swift movements startled me.

"Where are we going?" I didn't feel much like socializing. My life had fallen apart yet again. He turned to look at me with a wide smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"We're going to a party. Its a birthday party, its your birthday party. Happy birthday, darling. We love you very, very, very, very, very much." It clearly wasn't my birthday but it was the opening lines to one of my favorite songs.

I couldn't hold back the smile as we made our way onto the elevator. Gregory had brightened my mood. The feeling didn't last long, but it reminded me that I had to live. I had to move on.

We were headed to our favorite hangout. It was a small pub amongst a bunch of warehouses. On Tuesday and Wednesday nights, a live band would dazzle us with their performance, followed by eighties music, and embarrassing dance moves. I was glad the place was eighteen and over.

Half way there, Anabel and Gregory were busy arguing about which band was better Sex Pistols or Public Image Ltd., when I saw her. Her tight black pants hugged her curves nicely, and the navy blue trench coat helped her fit in. Her violet eyes did not acknowledge me, and I felt a cold shiver travel up my spine as we passed right by her.

"Are you listening to me?" Anabel smacked Gregory on the head; he was no longer paying attention to her. Gregory was staring directly at Heidi, I mean who wouldn't, she was every man's fantasy until she showed her true nature.

"I-I have to make a quick call, I'll catch up with you guys." Gregory hurried down the street, right behind Heidi.

I fought the urge to yell. I wanted to warn Gregory but that would surely catch her attention. Edward had said the Volturi would probably not think of me until I was thirty, but what if Heidi decided to turn around and have Gregory for a snack?

"Come on, Bella. Your lover-boy will be right back." Anabel was dragging me up the street. I decided to bite my tongue and pray that Gregory would be back soon. Maybe it wasn't even her, maybe I was hallucinating. I wouldn't be surprised if I was slowly losing my mind, one marble at a time.

"Anabel, maybe we should wait for him, right here." I stopped walking. Anabel looked at me curiously. She sighed.

"Fine." She tapped her foot impatiently, and played with her lip piercing. This was Anabel's way of saying she wasn't a happy camper. After a few minutes, I could see Gregory's figure making its way towards us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of bronze hair. I could've sworn it was Edward. The movement was too sudden, and with what had happened to me the last few days, I couldn't trust any of my senses. Not even my vision.

Gregory grabbed our hands and led us up the street. Something was different about his touch. Another odd feeling hit me at that moment. I shook my head attempting to clear the fogginess that I had consumed me earlier.

What the hell was going on? Was I losing my mind or just developing paranoia? Gregory and Anabel were back to their earlier discussion, which didn't help distract me. Within the short distance, I had managed to have two hallucinations. Maybe, I subconsciously wanted the Volturi to find me, hoping Edward would come to my rescue. Who knew, all I wanted was to clear my head, and what better way than loud music.

Playlist:

At the bottom of everything- Bright Eyes

True Blue – Bright Eyes

This is not a love song- Public Image Ltd.

I wrote this a week ago but my computer crashed, so I have no computer. BUT, I managed to email this to myself before my computer decided on complete anarchy ).


	6. Facade

AN: This is my attempt at Edward's point of view. Hope you like it. Review, porfavor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight….

There she was. Four months had gone by without a word, without an explanation. I knew I was a monster, I didn't need her to remind me. Yet I wish she would have said goodbye, it would have been so much easier to accept her departure. Instead, I was left fearing for her safety. Bella was known for being a magnet for trouble.

Her hair was down and you could see the faint outline of a fringe. Her black jeans were tucked inside her black boots. Her blue peacoat seemed to be tailored just for her, I was surprised by how unlike Bella this was. Usually, it was jeans and a sweatshirt.

Bella was biting her bottom lip, her eyebrows brought together slighly as if she was deep in thought. She was staring straight ahead and completely ignoring the boy and girl beside her. They seemed to be arguing but it was hard to follow their conversation.

The boy had jet black hair that swept across his green eyes. I guess he fit Bella's description of scary, he had two piercings on his bottom lip but no visible tattoos. The girl's blonde hair reached her shoulders, and she also had a piercing. Her blue eyes showed great emotion, from what I could tell, her and Bella had developed a special bond. I was so busy staring at Bella that I didn't notice _her_ at first. Her thoughts brought me back to reality.

_Damn it , Gregory_, she hissed_, What the hell do they see in that girl?_ It was Heidi, she was concentrating on ignoring Bella and her friends. I didn't know what to make of her thoughts. Who was Gregory?

Bella turned her head towards the alley I was standing in, and I barely managed to hide. I couldn't talk to her, not just yet. The thought of her twisting her face in disgust at the sight of me was more than enough to make me stay in the shadows. Why else had she left other than she had finally seen me for the monster I was?

As Heidi passed Bella, the boy seemed nervous. _"I told them to give me more time," _he thought. "I-I have to make a quick call, I'll catch up with you guys," the boy said to Bella and the girl, and walked behind Heidi.

As the boy walked away, his appearance flickered. I was seeing through his façade, and what I saw wasn't good. His green eyes turned burgundy, and there was no mistaking the fact that he was a vampire.

_His instructions were clear, its been four months_. Heidi was clenching her teeth. She wanted to tear Gregory apart and I would give anything to see that happen. Bella had been living in New York for four months with a vampire? I tried to breath deeply in an attempt to calm the rage and jealousy I was suddenly consumed with.

"Bella," the name escaped my lips as a sunk to the ground and placed my head on my knees. The image of his appearance flickering came back to my mind making me realize that Bella might not know the danger she was in.

Time was running out. That was obvious from Gregory's thoughts and Heidi's impatience. They had been sent here for Bella. The need to touch her, to hear her heart, was overwhelming. I needed to talk to her, soon.

Playlist:

Tear You Apart- She Wants Revenge

Eye- Smashing Pumpkins

Rat – The Walkmen


	7. Breathe Bella

Author's Note: I'm sure this chapter has its fair amount of grammar mistakes but I'm short on time. I have lots and lots of work and very little time at the moment. Well, basically this chapter describes I personal experience of mine, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

The pitter patter of our feet stepping on the wet concrete lulled me as we made our way through the alley. There was a line beginning to form as we reached the door. Dora was sitting at the front table with her Mickey Mouse ears on her head and her combat boots sticking out from under the table.

"Hello Bella. I heard about your apartment, I'm so sorry. How 'bout no cover tonight," she said as she stamped the word Slayer on my hand. I smiled.

"Thanks, Dora."

"Hey, what about us," said Gregory.

"Fat chance. Five bucks, please," Dora tapped her foot impatiently as Gregory pulled out a crumbled five dollar bill from his pocket. Anabel winked at Dora and we were headed towards the stage a few seconds later. Anabel and Gregory always stood against wall and pretended to be too cool to jump and sweat with the rest of us.

On the other hand, I loved the sway of bodies becoming one big wave as the music progressed. I headed towards the middle of the crowd before the band begun to play. The only thing that sucked about being surronded by a huge group of screaming people was the stench. Yes, it was natural to sweat but it seemed like not everyone had grasped the idea of showers and deodorant.

We Are 138 began to sound through the speakers and it was obvious this was a Misfits cover band. The crowd became more and more aggressive as the song progressed, and I was forced to move a bit to the side. I couldn't see Anabel and Gregory from where I stood and that bothered me.

Before I could continue my train of thought, I noticed a boy with shaggy brown hair standing against the wall. His back was to me and he was peering towards the front of the crowd. He was wearing a black jacket and dark denim. Something drove me towards him. As I slowly crept towards him, he tensed. His head moving to the side as if to get a sideways glance.

My heart skip a couple a beats when I realized it was Edward. I took another step towards him when a tall, skinny boy bumped into me slamming me to the ground. The boy leaned in withoout a word to pick me up, and by the time I was back on my feet Edward was gone. I started to panic.

This had happened twice before. Claustrophobia was not a huge problem for me, but there were times when I panicked, like right now. It became harder and harder to breath and I tried with great difficulty to make my way out of the narrow and long stage area towards the front door.

I began to clutch my chest. The panic wasn't letting me think clearly. I pushed through people and a few times I was pushed back. Half way there, I leaned against the wall trying to compose myself, I felt like I was floating. _I fainted_, I thought. How embarrassing, but then the cool air hit my face and I breathed in greedily. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes to find Edward in front of me. His face was set in an angry scold.

"Bella," he hissed. Why was he so angry?

I still hadn't gained my composure but I reached for his face and tried to kiss him. I could blame it on the lack of oxygen killing some of my brain cells if he complained. Before I could even touch his face, he pushed me back gently.

"I'm just here to warn you," he said as he kicked a small peeble away with his foot.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Gregory is a vampire and he's working with Heidi. I'm not sure what they're planning but I'll figure it out." He was not meeting my gaze.

"So, your not here for me?"

"Well Bella, I'm here to help you stay alive since your not very good at keeping yourself safe." I clenched my fist. He knew the meaning of my question and was doing a good job of avoiding it.

"What took you so long to find me or did you know all along where I was?"

"How was I suppose to know where you went, you left without a word."

"So I didn't say good bye in person, but I thought the letter would explain that…"

"What letter?" He stepped closer to me.

"I mailed you a letter before I left. It basically explained why I had to leave." I was standing against the wall as he stepped closer. He put his hands on my shouders and it took a fair amount of restraint not to reach up and kiss him.

"Bella, I---…," the door creaked open before he could finish and I prayed it wasn't Heidi.

Playlist:

We are 138 – Misfits

Heartbeats – Jose Gonzalez

Earth to Bella, Pt 1 and 2- Incubus


	8. Modern Romance

Author's Note: Wrote this a while ago but hadn't had the time or motivation to post it. Review, porfavor. Wish me luck on finals, I'll truly need it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, which includes twilight.

The music drifted into the patio as Gregory opened the door. He stared at Edward, then at me, then back at Edward. His face showed no emotion. Edward was staring at Gregory with complete malice, holding a defensive stance in front of me.

"Bella, you okay out here?" Gregory said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll only be a minute." Gregory slowly went back through the door, never once turning his back on us. Edward turned to look at me, his topaz eyes giving nothing away.

Gregory was a vampire, and even though I had had suspicions about that, I couldn't believe it. Out of the two people that I called friends in New York, one was a vampire. What did that say about me? Couldn't I attract some normal human friends?

"So…you were saying something about a letter before we were so rudely interrupted?" Edward looked down at his watch, giving me the impression that he was in a hurry.

"Yes, do you want the cliff notes version?" I looked directly into his eyes in futile attmept to will him to stay with me. Everything was happening too fast, and for someone who had eternity he sure seemed to be in a hurry.

"I think the cliff notes version would be appropriate."

"Well, I left because I wanted to force you to make the decision to change me or let me be human. I wanted you to find me and tell me you were willing to change me." Edward was looking around, not paying the slightest attention to me.

"We should go, NOW." He pulled my arm and dragged me to the far end of the patio.

"Edward, I know Heidi is in New York." I said non chalantly. "I don't think she recognized me. Plus, Anabel and Gregory are going to wonder where I went," I paused as I stared at him reaching for the top of the brick wall, "…and you completely ignored what I just said."

"Bella, now is not a good time. Now let's go before HE comes back."

"What are you talking about? Who's he? Is there someone else after me?" This was the last thing I needed. I mean four months without a sign that vampires truly existed, and now I casually strolled by one and was being stalked by another.

"I'm talking about your 'friend' Bella. He'll be back soon and its best if we're not here when he gets back." The idea that Gregory could hurt me hadn't crossed my mind, and the extra emphasizes on _friend_ didn't help to calm me.

"What do you mean by 'friend' Edward?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"We can do this the easy way or the not-so easy way, your choice?" He smiled. He was clearly enjoying the riddles and secrecy behind his actions and it was driving me insane.

"Fine." I reached up to grab his hand and we were over the wall before I could blink. He led me through the alley without a sound and turned right onto the street. He kept his hand in mine, and the feeling was comforting.

"Can I know where we're going?"

"Well, where do you live?" I looked up at him regretting even asking. He was staring ahead without the slightest indication of interest.

"I'm kinda living with Gregory. My apartment building was burned to a crisp, and I needed a place to stay." Edward released my hand and ruffled his brown hair.

"It's no longer save for you to stay with Gregory. We'll go to my place if that is alright?"

I looked at him and nodded. I wanted to reach for his hand but he had stuffed it in his jean pocket.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on or keep me in the dark as usual?" He stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"When have I kept you in the dark Bella." He closed his eyes. "Wait…forget it. I'm sorry, this is not the place for this discussion." He quickly headed towards the subway station, I struggled to keep up.

"So, when will it be a good time for this discussion. I mean don't you have to over analyze the consequence of letting me in on what's going on. You know, pretend that the less I know the better." I was angry and practically running behind him trying to keep up with his pace. At this point I would have been in tears, but I was a stronger person now.

His voice was a whisper, "Telling you what I was, allowing you to guess, wasn't exactly keeping you in the dark, Bella." I was stunned by the intensity of his voice, the look in his eyes. I stayed quiet after that, everything I wanted to say would only make things worse. Minutes paced in silence as we continued to walk.

We stopped in front of the subway station. I wasn't sure what Edward was thinking but it was freezing, and I wanted to get out of the cold. Before I could complain, Edward dragged me down the street.

"I think its better if we walk."

"You know, I can walk on my own."

"I know, but its more fun dragging you." He stared out in front of him, listening to something inaudible to my ears.

"I guess I should fill you in on what's going on, if you think you can handle the truth."

"I'm not a baby Edward, and you've said it yourself, I handle unpleasant things very well." Edward growled, and abruptly turned to look at me.

"This isn't exactly how I thought things would be when I found you." His cold fingertips caressed my face and he stopped all too soon.

"Well, Heidi is looking for you. She didn't pay any attention to you earlier because that would ruin the plan, and I haven't figured out exactly what the plan is. There's more of them, and I think its best if I take you back to your friends. I want to avoid a confrontation, it would probably turn out bad, for both us."

Once again I was in mortal danger, and the most morbid part was that I didn't care as long as Edward was by my side. Love is irrational. We began to walk back to the pub, our footsteps echoing down the empty street.

"There's one thing I want you to do Bella, and its important."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Just keep an eye on your friends, there's something I haven't quite figured out yet."

"Fine, but what exactly am I looking for?"

"You'll know, your quite perceptive." We had reached the alley entrance.

"You should go on ahead. I don't want your friends to see me."

"When will I see you?" My arms were wrapped around my torso tightly, I wasn't going to let the pain get to me. He gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and started walking away.

"Soon." I watched him walk down the street and slowly disappear into the darkness.

I relunctantly walked back towards the music and people. Everyone around was a blur, an array of colors passing by me. I knew the forms were people because of the murmuring of words all around me. Nothing was a complete form until Anabel stepped in front of me.

"Earth to Bella," she said as she snapped her fingers.

"Anabel, can we go?"

"The fun is just beginning, plus Gregory said you were making out with a hot guy. Where is mister hottie?" I ignored her comment and started walking past her hoping Gregory would be a bit more understanding. I decided that the best approach would be to act normal, even though Gregory had been keeping a secret, a big secret, we all had secrets.

Maybe Gregory thought I wouldn't understand. Maybe he was reluctant to tell me what he was for fear of rejection. Edward wasn't too clear about what side Gregory was on, which made things even more unpleasant.

I looked around hoping to see Gregory jumping or stage diving. Anything that would set him apart from everyone surrounding me. I saw him standing against the wall, his head bobbing to the beat of the music; his dark hair covering part of his face. It took a lot of pushing and shoving to make it through the crowd.

"Gregory." I yelled unsure if my voice could be heard over the music. He turned to look at me, his eyes distant.

"Hey you," he looked over my shoulder, "Where's lover boy?"

I sighed. "He was just a—an old friend."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Stop with the depressing mood, can we go now?" I'm sure I sounded like a nagging five year old but I needed, wanted, to rest.

"But its just getting good….," Gregory pointed at the stage, as if to prove a point.

"Yeah, and you seem to be having so much fun standing against the wall muttering to yourself." It was obvious he didn't want to be there any more than I did, but he was being difficult.

"Are you going to let me walk home alone?" Guilt was my last weapon plus I didn't have a key to his apartment.

"Fine, but you owe me." He turned around and headed for the door, clearing a path as he walked through the crowd. Anabel was standing outside the door waiting for us.

"I knew you would convince him to leave, Gregory your so predictable," Anabel said as she drapped her arm around my shoulder. Gregory shot her a glare before walking ahead of us.

"Well, come on then, all the fuzz about leaving and your walking at turtle pace."

Playlist:

I'm in love – Audio Bullys

Sub-Zero Fun – Autolux

Blood on our hands – Death From Above 1979


	9. Worse Case Scenario

Author's Note: There's nothing more relaxing than spending an afternoon listening to records and reading. My parents are making carne asada in the backyard and there's a nice wind blowing through my room. I'm so glad finals are over, spring break is awesome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This includes Twilight.

I woke to the buzzing sound of the alarm clock. The hazy sunlight filtering through the curtains reminded me that I was alive and still breathing. All I wanted was to pull the covers over my head and fall back asleep. I never thought I would wish for the thick fog of Forks.

I hadn't had any nightmares in a long time, but the last few nights had awakened some hidden fear of mine. There were no forests in my dreams, no werewolves, just a darkness that engulfed me. I guess living with a vampire that may or may not be my friend had me on edge.

I was still unsure of what side Gregory was on, I couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had intentionally befriended me. No matter how much I told myself to be scared of him, I wasn't.

I yawned, stretched, and placed my bare feet on the cool wooden floor. I had work later that morning. Work seemed overrated, especially when there were vampires stalking you in the night and other life threatening things to worry about.

I quickly dressed and headed for the fridge. '_Please go to the store. You ate all my food_,' read the note on the fridge. It was kind of ironic since Gregory didn't really eat food. I grabbed my messenger bag and decided to take a quick trip to the store before heading for work.

I fumbled with my ipod, trying to untangle the headphones, and nearly fell when I stepped out of the elevator. I reached the store and realized I would have to make this quick. I walked through the store as quickly as I could; only getting the necessities. There was no way I would make it to work on time, but I still half sprinted back to the apartment.

I stepped into the elevator right before the doors closed and searched for the key Gregory had given me. I was still looking for the keys when the elevator slid open to reveal a semi opened door. I could make out Gregory's voice from the hall.

'_I thought he was at school_,' I was standing in the elevator debating what to do. I strained my ears to listen but his voice was no louder than a whisper.

I stepped towards the door hoping he wouldn't hear me; I had to keep reminding myself that he wasn't human.

"I understand. I am keeping an eye on her, she's actually living with me at the moment." He was on the phone.

"I—I was not trying to hide her from you, its just I—I wanted her to trust me. It would make things easier." Was he referring to me?

"Yes, I'll be on the next flight."

The elevator doors closed, the sound was loud and evident in the quiet corridor. I had to flee. There was no other way, but how could I keep my heart from leaping out of my chest. Like a flailing fish, my lungs were gasping for air. Could I really deceive a vampire into thinking I was completely relaxed? No, I couldn't. How was I supposed to get out of this? Think Bella!

Even if I did deceive him, what then? Where would I go? I couldn't run forever. It was clique to even think it, but it was now or never. I had to make a choice. I exhaled, and entered the room. He was standing there, waiting. He watched my every move with a disguised indifference. As if he didn't hear the throbbing of my heart against my chest.

"Shit, I was looking for the keys and the elevator closed and I left the groceries in the elevator, and I'm late for work." I was babbling.

"Could this day get any worse," I said as I lifted my arms in despair. My acting skills were not incredible but I was hoping he was too engulfed in his telephone conversation to notice.

"Yes, uncle, I'll see you soon," he said into the phone before hanging up.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"No, it was just my uncle. I'm actually leaving to go visit him today."

"Oh. Well, I better go find our groceries," I said as I headed towards the elevator as quickly as possible. I could sense Gregory walking behind me.

"Wait. I have to leave in the next half hour, and I want to make sure you'll be okay. I mean, are you going to be okay alone?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you kinda go into zombie mode when something bad happens."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just go and have fun." I said as a patted his shoulder in a sorry attempt to show some type of affection, it was obvious I was trying to keep my distance.

"What's with the shoulder pat? Give me a hug." He pulled me into a tight embrace that took me by surprise. It felt so normal to hug him, like I had known him forever. He couldn't possibly be planning on hurting me. He pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"Maybe you could call that _old friend _of yours and he could spend a couple of nights with you. I just don't feel right leaving you alone." He looked around the apartment searching for signs of anything that might be unsafe. Gregory suggesting that I spend time with Edward was unexpected to say the least.

"Greg, I'll be fine. Now I'm definitely late for work. Have fun and bring me back something." I said as I walked out of the apartment as calmly as possible. He was glued to the spot where we had been standing with an anxious look in his eyes.

"Find the groceries for me, please," I yelled as I stepped into the empty elevator. He smiled a sad smile and nodded.

I hurried through the busy streets of the city trying to get as far away was possible. I could still feel Gregory's cold arms wrapped around me. Uncle…I doubted that, probably some other vampire…

Work went by as usual, at a painfully sluggish pace. People came and went, all stuffing their faces. Usually, I enjoyed work but with everything that was going on it wasn't enough to keep my mind from wandering. Anabel was waiting for me when my shift ended, and I was glad. I needed the company.

"Gregory called. He said to keep an eye on you," she said mockingly.

"He's so dramatic. I'm fine really; I practically lived alone back in Forks."

"I needed a movie night with my best friend anyways."

"Fine, what masterpieces did you bring from your collection?" Anabel had one of the biggest movie collections I had ever seen. From French new wave to the corniest horror flicks.

"I thought we'd start with Romeo and Juliet, you know, the version with the guns."

"And why did you pick THAT movie out of the hundreds you have?"

"I'm a Shakespeare fanatic, you know that. Plus, I have to compare film adaptations of Shakespearean plays for my film studies class. 10 Things I Hate About You would be the second film on my list."

I scoffed. "So, this is a 'keep an eye on Bella while doing homework night'?"

"Don't be silly. You love Shakespeare more than I do. You'd probably write a better paper."

We reached the apartment and I realized a night alone wouldn't have been that bad. Make take a long bath, listening to old records, even catch up on some reading. Now, here was Anabel expecting me to do something insane. I turned around and saw Anabel on the balcony. I guess I wasn't the only one with problems.

"Bella, do you remember when we met?"

"Of course, we met at a thrift store in Brooklyn."

"Yeah, and we ended working up in the same diner, too."

"Yeah, that was a happy coincidence," I said absent mindedly as I searched for the popcorn with extra butter.

"Did you really think it was a coincidence, Bella?" I turned to look at Anabel but someone different was standing in her place. The girl I was staring at had piercing red eyes and full ruby lips. Her hair was the same as Anabel's, almost white blonde hair.

There was no mistaking the fact that the person in front of me was a vampire, a non vegetarian vampire. She stood there waiting for me to soak everything in. Anabel was a vampire.

"It's my gift. I'm good at blending in." She strolled casually back to the balcony. I had no chance of running away and she knew that. I wasn't scared, in fact I was angry.

"So, I guess your wondering why the big act, right?" She stared at me and sighed.

"Very well, I'll tell you my story since you're obviously a bit shocked. Where to begin…," she said as she paced back and forth.

"I was born in 1910 in New York, my parents were Irish immigrants but they didn't have enough money to feed all ten of us. So, I was left at an orphanage where I lived until I was fifteen." She looked at me; was she hoping for sympathy?

"I know you're angry, and I also know you're a fair person. I hope you'll hear me out before you pass judgment. Why don't you sit?" She motioned towards the couch and I reluctantly took a seat.

"I was forced to become a beggar, a thief for the first few years after my release from the orphanage. But I soon became very good at burglary, like I said I'm good at blending in and that came as a great benefit to me. I even joined a gang of thieves and the like." Her pacing was making me dizzy.

"Could you stop…moving. You're making me dizzy." I said in a low voice. She turned to look at me and her red eyes took on a sad look.

"Very well. I'll cut the story short. I'm sure your wondering what I'm going to do with you. When I was twenty, I tried to break into a house but what I didn't know was that a vampire lived there. Of course, he caught me but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill me."

"Now, here I am. I joined the Volturi during the 1960's. I was tired of moving. I wanted a family, so I became part of their guard."

"What about Gregory," I asked.

"I was living in London in the 1980's when I saw him. Something drew me to him, and for my own selfish reasons I turned him. He became my brother and best friend."

"So, the Volturi sent you to kill me or just play with my head?" I was demolishing the box of popcorn in my hand. I wanted to chuck it at her, but that would have been useless.

"We were to transport you back to Italy where Aro would give you the option of joining our guard or dying." She looked towards the window that overlooked the city; she seemed to be making a decision at that precise moment.

"For some reason Gregory couldn't bring himself to hurt you. I think he accidentally fell in love with you. The Volturi began to pressure us, and sent Heidi to keep a close eye on the situation. He was summoned back to Italy when Heidi realized we had been keeping information from Aro. For all I know Gregory could be dying as we speak. Aro doesn't like it when we disobey his orders." She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for me to respond, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Okay, so what now?" I never thought this would be the day I died. I was hoping that day would be reserved for Edward.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. If you run, someone will find you. If I take you to Italy, and they turn you, you'll never get to see your lover boy again. Then, there's the option of death which doesn't exactly turn out well for you."

I sighed. "Edward is in New York, I'm sure you know that. Maybe…."

"He's no longer in New York. He went after Gregory. He didn't know I was a vampire, my power basically covers everything."

I nodded. She could fool anyone including other vampires.

"Bella, sweetheart, I have to say you've been the best friend I've ever had," she hesitated, "I think I have a plan that doesn't involve heartbreak or death."

Playlist:

Stella was a diver and she was always down- Interpol

Rock Tonic Music Juice – Saves the day

This is not a competition – Bloc Party


End file.
